


Late to the Party

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash oneshot. M/M/M, Rickyl relationship already established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure what this is or where it came from exactly, but it's just been sitting in my inbox for over a month now unfinished. I'm not sure why it was so hard to finish it, but I guess I'm just not that good at writing threesomes. So just so that we're clear, this is SLASH and there will be a THREESOME. M/M/M. This is my first time ever attempting anything like this, but I hope I didn't bomb too badly. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it though really lol.

"I ain't so sure 'bout these people Rick," Daryl whispered gruffly as they strode next to each other across the front lawn of the prison.

Rick glanced over at him and Daryl could see that he was thinking hard about it. Some of the Governor's people had shown up at their door this morning. Apparently there had been some kind of fallout at Woodbury and the Governor had gone batshit crazy. It didn't take long for the people of Woodbury to begin to seek out a new location to live and the prison happened to be where a lot of them ended up.

"I get what you're saying Daryl, but we can't just turn them all away. There's children too."

Daryl side-eyed him as they stopped near the fences, taking inventory of the multitudes of walkers that pressed against various sections of fencing. His arm brushed against Rick's as they stood and Daryl felt the resounding burn travel through him. The corner of Rick's lips lifted at the touch and Daryl knew that Rick understood exactly what he was doing.

They hadn't come out and told anyone about their "relationship" yet. They had talked about it, but decided that neither of them were ready. They were still in the early stages and right now it was much more fun sneaking around like some dirty little secret that no one else knew about. Daryl had yet to really come to terms with the whole relationship. It was awkward for him to even consider the fact that he might be gay, even though he hated that word with a passion. He could still appreciate a beautiful woman, but there was something so primal about fucking Rick. He couldn't quite explain it and he didn't even try to.

"Gonna have ta clean out some more space for them new people ya know. Might mean some time spent back in tha tombs," Daryl said, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Rick smirked and turned his head to look at him, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were asking me on a date."

Daryl's face turned red and he shoved Rick playfully, but hard enough that Rick got the message. "An' if I was?" Daryl challenged.

Rick felt his whole body go flush with need and he gazed around to see if anyone was watching them. Satisfied that no one was, Rick leaned in close to Daryl, his lips only a breath away, but their bodies angled away from anyone who happened by.

"Depends. You gonna put out afterwards?"

"Fuck," Daryl growled underneath his breath. "Ya can't be sayin' that shit out here. Now I gotta stand down here 'til this shit goes down." He made a point of glancing down at the obvious tent in his jeans and Rick chuckled.

"If we weren't out in the open I could remedy that for you," Rick whispered before stepping back and giving Daryl some room.

Daryl cut his eyes at Rick, "I got watch tonight. Meet me after."

Rick nodded as his eyes fell upon Carl who was cresting the top of the hill. "Later," Rick promised as he left Daryl to the fences and went to talk to his son.

Daryl shook his head as he watched him go, trying not to make it obvious to anyone else that he was staring at Rick's ass. Diverting his gaze, he pulled out his knife and flicked it open and closed. He figured as long as he was stuck down here he might as well make himself useful and kill some shit.

"Never saw that one coming."

Daryl whipped his head around and came face to face with Martinez. Daryl eyed the man warily. He still wasn't so sure about him and his loyalties to the Governor, but so far Martinez had been walking the line.

"Never saw what comin'?" Daryl asked even though he had a feeling he already knew.

"You an' leader boy. Got yourselves a little something going on behind the scenes?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. The last thing he needed was this fucker to run his mouth to everyone about him and Rick. Tightening his fists, he stepped towards the other man with threatening intent. Surprisingly, Martinez didn't back down and Daryl figured he should have known. The man struck him as arrogant to a degree from what he remembered about him from the time Rick had met with the Governor for negotiations.

"Ya didn't see nothin'," Daryl warned.

Martinez shrugged, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. How much is it worth to you?"

Daryl felt a slight thrill race through him as the man's chest barely brushed against his, but he tamped it down. He told himself that he was just horny and his thoughts were on the fact that he was meeting Rick later.

"Don't push me. Ya won't like tha consequences. Yer on my territory now, just remember that."

Martinez smirked, "You don't scare me Dixon. In fact," he stepped a little closer, invading Daryl's space further. "I think you might just be a little turned on by all of this." Licking his lips, Martinez glanced between them with a knowing expression.

Daryl growled and shoved the other man hard, knocking him back a few feet. Instead of being angry, Martinez only laughed which further irritated Daryl.

"What's the matter redneck? Scared that you might like a little coffee with your cream?"

"Fuck you!" Daryl spat. He grabbed his crossbow and turned on his heel, heading back toward the prison and away from the other man. He ignored the throbbing in his groin he got from their little interaction. Was Martinez into men? Daryl couldn't tell and it was frustrating him beyond belief. He paused, unsure why he was even thinking these thoughts. That man was trouble and that was the last thing he needed. He would keep his distance from him, but he would also keep one eye on him.

...

By the time his watch shift rolled around, Daryl was good and worked up. All day he had thought of nothing but Martinez's words to him. He wasn't sure what this all meant, but damn if it didn't make him hard to think about the possibilities. It also frustrated him that the man was crowding his thoughts of Rick. He didn't even know this man like he knew Rick. He trusted Rick with his life...their bond was deep. He didn't trust Martinez with anything at the moment.

Michonne was on watch when Daryl entered the guard tower and they exchanged nods, neither of them very talkative. Michonne understood Daryl in a way that he didn't quite understand and besides Carol and Rick, he could always count on her to have his back.

"Anything goin' on out there?" He asked as he lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the night air.

"Same old, same old," she replied. "Looks to be another long night. Hope you brought some entertainment."

Daryl immediately thought of the entertainment he had lined up later and fought back a grin. He highly doubted that Michonne would appreciate his form of entertainment although he suspected that out of everyone, she might be the one who _did_ understand.

"I like tha quiet," he informed her.

She nodded, "I know. See you around Dixon."

"See ya."

He listened to her nearly silent movements as she left him alone with his thoughts. His brain went right back to Martinez and he groaned, wishing that he actually had brought something to occupy him while he was up here waiting on Rick.

He hadn't been up there long when he heard the telltale signs of someone climbing the stairs towards the top. Keeping one eye on the door and one eye on the outside, he waited thinking that Rick was coming to him early.

When Martinez entered the room, Daryl did a double take. The man just didn't quit and he sighed, feeling his anger rising.

"What tha hell do you want?" Daryl snapped, not giving the other man time to say anything.

"Thought you might could use some company, but it looks like I was wrong," Martinez replied seriously. He turned to leave, but then stopped as if a thought just occurred to him. "You know, maybe if you didn't try so hard to push people away then you might actually find they're not that bad. Just a thought."

Daryl raised a brow, regretting it even as he opened his mouth, "Wait." Martinez stopped halfway through the door and slowly turned to look at Daryl over his shoulder. Daryl drew in a deep breath, wondering for the millionth time that day what exactly he was doing. "I wouldn't mind some company."

Martinez smiled and it sent a kick straight to his gut. The man had a nice smile, he thought. Then he rubbed his forehead in aggravation. He had to quit thinking this shit. Shutting the door, Martinez walked over to stand next to him at the rail in silence. After a few moments with nothing being said, Daryl slowly felt himself start to relax some. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"You and this Grimes...you two serious?" Martinez asked.

Daryl's jaw tightened, "Thought we was past this shit. Ya keep ya goddamned mouth shut."

"Hey man, just asking you a question. It's only the two of us here. What's your deal? You ashamed of him or something?"

"No I ain't ashamed o' him," Daryl huffed. He contemplated that for several moments. "Jus' ain't told nobody else here. They wouldn't understand."

Martinez nodded, "I get that. You might be surprised though. The end of the world makes people a lot less judgmental. Kind of ironic for guys like us, huh?"

"What'cha mean by that?"

"I mean men who fuck other men Dixon," he replied bluntly.

Daryl stared at the other man. "You serious? You into that shit?"

Martinez smiled softly and looked down at the ground below, almost sadly. "Yeah...I guess I am. I mean, I wasn't always...used to have a wife and a family." He turned to stare at Daryl, his eyes hard to read in the low light from the small oil lamp burning behind them. "What about you? What are you into?"

"I would think it's pretty fuckin' obvious," Daryl responded.

"Yeah, it is," Martinez smirked, staring down at Daryl's crotch. "But you still never answered my question."

Daryl bristled, "An' what question was that?"

"You two exclusive or what?"

"None o' yer damn business."

Martinez raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, can't blame a man for trying. The end of the world doesn't exactly leave a person with a lot of options, especially when your playing field is limited to begin with."

"We ain't really talked 'bout it," Daryl finally muttered, unsure why he was even playing into this guy.

Martinez pushed away from the rail, walking closer to him. Daryl wanted to back away, but he held his ground, his eyes tracking the other man's movements. Again, the man pushed his way into Daryl's personal space, making his head spin with the thoughts running through his mind.

"So if I kissed you, think he would be mad?"

Daryl's breath hitched, "What?"

Martinez pressed closer still, his chest brushing Daryl's as his eyes hovered over Daryl's lips. He leaned forward and Daryl inadvertently took a step backwards, his back hitting flush to the wall behind him. _Great._ Martinez placed one palm on the wall by his head and licked his lips.

"You gonna kick my ass if I kiss you Dixon?" He asked softly.

"Might," Daryl threatened even though his cock was harder than ever.

"Hmm, guess that's a chance I'm willing to take."

Before Daryl could give that too much thought, Martinez's lips were slanting over his, his tongue probing at Daryl's lips. Daryl felt himself opening to the other man and Martinez took the opening, slipping his tongue inside before Daryl could change his mind. The kiss was hot and different than kissing Rick. Rick was scruffier whereas Martinez was more smooth, his lips gliding over Daryl seamlessly. Daryl released a soft groan that Martinez immediately swallowed up.

He let the other man lead for a moment or two before he took over the reins, switching their positions so quickly that Martinez barely had time to react. He pressed the other man against the wall and took what he wanted in that moment. Martinez met him stroke for stroke, his fingers hovering around Daryl's belt as he itched to jerk it open. They were so engrossed in the moment that neither of them heard the warning signs of someone approaching until it was too late.

The door was thrown open and Rick paused as his eyes took in the situation before him. Daryl was pressed against Martinez, practically pinning the man to the wall with his hard body and there was no mistaking what they had been doing. With a curse, Daryl slammed his palm into the wall next to Martinez's head and pushed away from the other man. He met Rick's eyes and Rick could see the guilt shining through.

"Well, looks like I'm late to the party," Rick drawled.

Daryl shook his head and walked over to Rick, his hands on his hips as he tried to process his thoughts. He looked so shaken that Rick frowned in concern and touched his arm, "Daryl? Are you okay?"

"I think that's my cue," Martinez spoke from his place against the wall. He straightened his clothes and made his way to the door, but Rick held out a hand to stop him.

"Wait-"

"Wait?" Daryl spoke up as he looked between the two men.

Rick stared at Daryl, searching his eyes for his answers like he always did. Daryl's eyes gave away what his words never would. He never admitted to emotions, but Rick found that he could find what he needed by simply staring into his eyes. Daryl hated that, but Rick found it useful in judging moods. And right now, Daryl was clearly aroused by the other man. And the thought of Daryl being aroused by another man made Rick aroused.

"Daryl, it's okay," Rick said soothingly. "If Martinez turns you on, then you should explore that...as long as I get to watch."

Daryl's head snapped up, his brows furrowed in thought, "No. Just forget it!" He started to move past Rick, but Rick placed one hand on his shoulder and pushed him into the wall. He crowded Daryl's space much as Martinez had just been doing. Rick could feel the other man watching them and it made it that much more exciting.

Rick knew he could bring Daryl around to the idea. He just had to arouse him a little further first. Daryl was much more manageable in an aroused state. Rick made sure to press his _whole_ body against Daryl and he rolled his hips into him. He heard Daryl's nearly inaudible intake of breath and knew that he had hit jackpot.

"You want this," Rick breathed. "I know you do so quit denying it."

"Fuck you," Daryl muttered.

Rick smiled softly, "You can do that, but first I think you should fuck _him_ ," Rick looked over his shoulder at Martinez.

"You serious right now? We going to do this?" Martinez asked warily.

Rick tilted his head at Daryl and raised his brows in question. He let the palm of his hand slide across Daryl's erection in his jeans and watched as Daryl's eyes clouded over. Finally Daryl nodded and Rick smiled. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, Rick captured his lips in a possessive kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Daryl ignited, but Rick was ready for him. He kept Daryl pinned to the wall as he staked his claim, biting at Daryl's lip as he finally pulled away.

"That's just a hint of the payback I owe you for earlier," Rick muttered as he released the skin caught between his teeth. Turning, he faced Martinez and beckoned the other man over with a nod of his head. Martinez stepped forward and Rick guided the man closer with a hand pressed firmly behind his back. "I believe the two of you were in the middle of something before I interrupted?" Rick asked.

Martinez tossed a sensual smile in Daryl's direction, "I believe you're right."

He stepped into Daryl and buried his head into his neck as Daryl locked eyes with Rick over his shoulder. Rick could see the hunger radiating from Daryl's gaze and the arousal that was threatening to consume him. He was on the brink and Rick was working to push him over. He hadn't realized how much this would turn him on - seeing Daryl being so turned on by another man. There wasn't any jealousy to be had...Rick was confident in his feelings about Daryl.

Rick tugged on the hem of Martinez's shirt and the man stood straight, silently lifting his arms while his eyes remained locked onto Daryl. Rick tossed the shirt aside as Martinez reached for Daryl's shirt next. Rick ran his hands over the smooth caramel skin, admiring the muscles that littered his arms. He was partial to the way that Daryl's muscles felt when he caged him in during a heated moment, but he could appreciate these muscles as well.

With Daryl's shirt out of the way, Martinez began to work at his jeans, rubbing against him as he worked the zipper free. Daryl's jaw tightened as Martinez reached inside and grasped him, pulling his hardness free for all involved to see. Rick stepped close to Martinez and rested his head on the man's shoulder while looking down at his lover's cock. Daryl stared at them both with heated eyes and Rick ran his teeth across the flesh of Martinez's neck. He paused at the shell of his ear.

"Suck him," Rick whispered, his eyes locked onto Daryl.

Martinez nodded and lowered himself to his knees, kneeling in front of Daryl. The man wasted no time in grabbing ahold of Daryl's cock and sliding it into his mouth eagerly. Daryl released a moan, his nostrils flaring as he made a grab for Rick. Grasping him by the arms, Daryl hauled Rick forward and claimed his mouth in a clash of teeth and tongue. Rick's fingers tangled into his hair as Daryl worked on unbuttoning Rick's jeans. Daryl released a sharp breath into Rick's mouth that ended on a moan as Martinez took his whole length into his mouth.

"Fuckin' Christ," Daryl muttered as he pulled away from Rick's mouth.

Rick smirked and walked around Martinez so that he could get to Daryl better. He knelt and removed Daryl's boots so that he could pull his jeans completely off. Reaching into his pocket, Rick pulled out the small tube of lube and a couple of condoms that he carried around and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. He slid between Daryl and the wall, kissing Daryl's neck as he slid one finger into him.

"Why am I the only fuckin' one naked?" Daryl growled as Rick nipped his earlobe with his teeth.

"Because you have to be for what I'm about to do to you," Rick replied in a low voice.

Daryl shivered, his whole body on the brink as Martinez rolled his tongue around his cock and Rick slid another finger into him, stretching him out. "I ain't gonna last," Daryl gasped.

Rick hummed and motioned to Martinez to back away causing Daryl to growl in frustration. Daryl reached for Martinez, intending to pull him back, but Rick slipped his arm around Daryl's throat holding him in place. Martinez began to remove his pants, his own cock springing forth hard and wet. Daryl could barely think straight as Rick removed his fingers and rolled the condom down his hard length. With that in place he pressed the tip of his cock at the crack of Daryl's ass. Daryl was throbbing and seeking out relief for his sweet agony.

"Let's see if we can't make you last a little longer," Rick whispered as he slid inside of him.

Daryl groaned and reached out to grab Martinez, jerking him close as Rick began to thrust inside of him. Daryl wrapped his fingers around the thick length of the caramel colored man, marveling at the size and shape of him. Martinez threw his head back at the contact, the long column of his throat exposed. Wanting to taste him, Daryl pulled him close enough so that he could sink his teeth into his neck. Behind him, Daryl heard Rick groan loudly and knew he was appreciating the show. Rick enjoyed it when Daryl used his teeth.

Rick began to thrust into Daryl harder, the movement pushing him into Martinez who used the opportunity to slide his hands all over Daryl's body. Martinez gripped Daryl's cock in his hand and squeezed, causing Daryl to moan loudly. Behind him he could feel Rick drawing close to his orgasm and Daryl wickedly pushed himself away from him, denying him his orgasm the same as he had been done. Rick began to protest, but Daryl cut him off as he pulled him away from the wall so that he could slide behind him.

Daryl pressed himself into Rick and let the length of his cock rest between Rick's ass cheeks. "I wanna cum inside of you," Daryl growled near Rick's ear. He was done playing the orgasm denial game and he needed his release _now_. Daryl pointed at Martinez, "Finish him off," he ordered. Daryl grabbed up the extra condom and rolled it onto himself as Rick smirked. Lubricating himself, Daryl wasted little time in trying to stretch Rick out to prepare him. He wanted Rick to feel him everywhere tomorrow.

Daryl eased himself inside slowly, but steadily and he felt Rick taking deep breaths as he stretched to receive him. He could see just far enough over Rick's shoulder to watch Martinez take Rick into his mouth. Rick released a low groan, not quite sure which way to press as both men were bringing him pleasure. Daryl gripped Rick's hips firmly as he thrust inside of him, picking up speed as he pushed him further into Martinez's mouth.

"Shit," Rick muttered. "Fucking shit, I can't hold back." He gasped and that was the exact moment that Daryl lost himself, holding his body rigid as he spilled all of himself into Rick. Resting his forehead between Rick's shoulderblades, Daryl bit down softly on the man's skin and Rick growled as his orgasm was ripped from him. Daryl pulled himself from Rick as he watched Martinez try to swallow all of Rick's cum, several wet trails sliding down his face onto his throat. Daryl smirked and knelt down to lick the cum from the other man's skin. As he did so he saw that Martinez hadn't gotten off yet, his cock curved tautly upwards between his legs, a speck of cum dotting the head.

Rick slumped back against the wall and watched with glazed eyes as his lover began to stroke Martinez with one hand, the other man's head falling backwards. He felt the need to join them and he did - falling to his knees beside Daryl, his hand joining Daryl's as they both stroked him off together.

"Ah, motherfucker," Martinez muttered. "Jesus, fucking, Christ!" It took only a few strokes and the man was spilling forth his seed, warm and sticky over Rick and Daryl's fingers. Completely sated, they all collapsed onto the tower floor to catch their breath. Daryl's head was spinning from it all.

Martinez was the first to roll to his feet and Daryl tossed him his red rag to clean himself up with. That rag came in handy more times than Daryl could count and rarely was it used for what others thought it would be. He almost grinned at just how much that rag had been used. Beside him Rick was starting to drift off, something Daryl had noticed he usually did right after sex. He slapped Rick on his flat belly and Rick cracked one eye open in response.

"At least put some clothes on before ya go ta sleep. It's a damn bitch gettin' ya ass dressed when ya out cold," Daryl said.

Rick reluctantly began to dress and Daryl picked up his own clothes, noticing Martinez making his way towards the door.

"Hey," Daryl called, stopping the other man in his tracks.

Martinez turned, "Yeah?"

"Maybe we can do all this again sometime soon," Daryl faltered. "All of us," he clarified.

The corner of Martinez's lips twitched, "Depends. You gonna threaten to kick my ass if I don't?"

Daryl smiled in return, "Might."

The other man nodded, "Alright. I'll get with you soon then..." His eyes shifted to Rick who was buttoning his shirt, nearly oblivious to the conversation taking place. "Both of you."

Daryl nodded, "Looking forward to it."

Martinez left and Daryl settled into his usual spot for watch, occasionally letting his eyes fall on Rick who was now sleeping soundly, occasionally letting out a soft snore here and there. Compelled by emotions he wasn't sure he was ready for, Daryl knelt down and pressed a light kiss to Rick's lips. Rick twitched in his sleep and Daryl shook his head before going back to his perch. He was _definitely_ looking forward to it.

...


End file.
